


Platonic Psychological Punching

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, HITOTSU NI, get out of Yuya, get out of my head, no we don't want to become one, only you do, platonic psychological punching, stahp it Zarc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: Yuya attempts to literally punch his way out of Zarc. Well, maybe not literally...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The 137 comments made me do this. I saw someone suggest this and I was like "I need this".

It was Zarc's turn now. Shun and Kaito had been defeated, and Jack and Gongenzaka had just entered the duel. [KANRYUU PENALTY: 2000 LP.] Zarc winced for a second, his eyes squinting shut, before flickering open, their color not the shining yellow of the Demon Duelist, but the familiar radiant crimson of their friend. Yuya called out, in his voice, not Zarc's, "Gon! Jack! Defeat me! Please! Whatever it takes!" before clutching his head and screaming. Zarc had regained control, and said, "Stay down. You are simply a part of me." The duel continued. Shingo commented from the sidelines, "What was that...?"

Reira and Reiji, spotting the duel from afar, had heard Yuya's desperate plea. "Nii-sama, please... we have to help Yuya!"

"Hai, Reira. Let's go." They rushed off towards where the duel was taking place.


End file.
